religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Klaas Jan Mulder
200px|thumb|Klaas Jan Mulder achter de piano Klaas Jan Mulder (Boven-Hardinxveld, 21 mei 1930 - Kampen, 1 november 2008) was een Nederlands organist, pianist en dirigent. Hij overleed op 78-jarige leeftijd ten gevolge van een hersentumor. Achtergrond Afkomstig uit een muzikale familie - hij was de oudste uit een gezin met twaalf kinderen - voelde hij zich van jongs af aan tot de muziek aangetrokken. Aan de Zwolse Muziekschool kreeg hij orgel- en pianoles en tijdens de kerkdiensten van zijn vader, ds. J.O. Mulder, een predikant in Hattem verzorgde de jonge Mulder vanaf zijn veertiende jaar het orgelspel. Opleiding Zijn eerste concert gaf Klaas Jan Mulder met de cellist van het Concertgebouworkest Samuel Bril. Harm Rozeboom zorgde ervoor dat Klaas Jan naar de muziekschool in Zwolle orgel- en pianolessen ontving. In het najaar van 1947 speelde Klaas Jan Mulder het Pianoconcert in a mineur, opus 16, van de Noorse componist Edvard Grieg in de Buiten-Sociëteit van Zwolle. Een vermogende man was zeer onder de indruk van het muzikaal talent en heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Klaas Jan aan het Conservatorium van Amsterdam kon studeren. Enkele oude dames schonken Klaas Jan een vleugel. Aan het Amsterdams Conservatorium studeerde Klaas Jan Mulder er als hoofdvak Piano bij Jan Odé en bijvak Orgel onder leiding van Jacob Bijster. Mulder slaagde als pianist - met het Vijfde Pianoconcert van Ludwig van Beethoven - Cum Laude en kreeg daarbij een aantekening voor zijn virtuositeit. Om een studiebeurs voor een extra studie in het buitenland te halen, speelde Klaas Jan Mulder een vergelijkend examen van het Ministerie van Onderwijs, Kunsten en Wetenschappen in Utrecht. Het programma bestond uit de Variations & Fugue (Theme Händel) - Op. 24 van Johannes Brahms, de Mephistowals van Frans Liszt en de 32 Variations in C minor, WoO. 80, van Ludwig van Beethoven. Klaas Jan Mulder koos voor Eduardo del Pueyo. Mulder vervolgde zijn dirigentenopleiding bij Piet Ketting (Orkestdirectie) en Dean Dixon. Koordirigent Na zijn muziekstudie lag een carrière als internationaal concertpianist op hem te wachten, maar vanwege zijn Gereformeerde achtergrond vormde concerten geven op zondag een spanningsveld. Klaas Jan Mulder belandde in de koor- en orgelwereld en werd spoedig een veelgevraagd concertorganist. Zijn koren dirigeerde hij vaak vanachter de piano of vleugel. Christelijk Kamper Mannenkoor 'Door Eendracht Verbonden' Meer dan 48 jaar, vanaf 1960 tot 2008, was Mulder dirigent van het Kamper Mannenkoor ‘Door Eendracht Verbonden’(DEV). De Kerstconcerten van DEV op de tweede Kerstdag in de Bovenkerk van Kampen werd een jarenlange traditie. Speciaal voor zijn koren schreef Mulder arrangementen over bekende Klassieke Melodieën, Operette, delen uit The Sound of Music, Negro spirituals, liederen uit de bundel van Joh. de Heer en Geneefse psalmen. Ook door andere koren worden deze bewerkingen graag gezongen. Eén van de hoogtepunten was wel het concert in de St. Laurenskerk in Rotterdam op 23 april 2004. Hieraan heeft de voltallige Marinierskapel meegewerkt. Mulder dirigeerde zowel het koor, vanachter de vleugel, als koor en orkest in een aantal grote koorwerken, o.a. van Grieg. Daarnaast speelde Mulder op het orgel samen met het orkest een werk van C. Frank en van C. Saint-Saens. Er zijn in de loop van de jaren vanaf begin jaren 60, tientallen opnamen gemaakt van het koor, zowel op LP, als later ook op CD. Daarvoor heeft het koor een gouden en een platina plaat ontvangen. Een bijzondere plaats in de opnamereeks neemt de dubbel CD, STH Sacred Music CD 1403022 in, waarbij de dirigent zelf de (uitgebreide) voor- en tussenspelen voor zijn rekening neemt. Op deze CD staan ook een tweetal pianosolo's en een orgelsolo van Klaas Jan Mulder. In 2006 is de laatste opname van het koor gemaakt onder leiding van Klaas Jan Mulder. Dit was een DVD, waarop ook een interview met de dirigent is opgenomen. Christelijk Mannenkoor 'De Lofzang' uit Heerde Klaas Jan Mulder was als dirigent 37 jaar, van 1963 tot 2001, actief met het Heerder mannenkoor ‘De Lofzang’. Het was in de zomer van 1963 dat het toenmalige bestuur van het mannenkoor een uiterste poging deed om het koor te laten voortbestaan (het koor telde amper nog 20 leden). Men nam contact op met Klaas Jan Mulder in Kampen om hem te vragen als dirigent naar Heerde te komen. Na veel wikken en wegen besloot Klaas Jan voor ten hoogste een half jaar te komen dirigeren. Langer wou hij beslist niet. En zo kwam Klaas Jan Mulder in september 1963 naar Heerde. Al na een paar maanden bleek deze keuze een schot in de roos te zijn, want het ledenaantal steeg enorm. Een voorgenomen half jaar als dirigent van 'de Lofzang' Heerde resulteerde vervolgens in een vaste en hechte band, die ruim 37 jaar duurde. Op muzikaal gebied heeft hij daarmee Heerde op de zgn. muzikale kaart gezet. In die ruim 37 jaar zijn vele concerten in en buiten Heerde gegeven waarbij diverse prominente solisten hun medewerking verleenden zoals Willy Caron, Marco Bakker, Henry Blackmon, Feike Asma, de Gebroeders Brouwer, Louis van Dijk, Clara de Vries, Margaret Roest, het Arpeggio-trio en diverse begeleidingsorkesten. Naast de diverse concerten werkt 'De Lofzang' ook veelvuldig mee aan kerkdiensten zowel in als buiten Heerde, waarvan er inmiddels drie zijn uitgegroeid tot een vaste traditie. Hoogtepunten uit het bestaan van het koor waren de twee concertreizen in 1984 en 1988 naar Amerika en Canada. In 1993 werd meegewerkt aan een galaconcert in het Concertgebouw te Amsterdam, waarin Klaas Jan Mulder als dirigent, organist en pianist centraal stond. In december 1995 maakte het koor een concertreis naar Wenen waar enkele Adventsconcerten werden gegeven. In de loop van het jaar 2000 gaf Klaas Jan Mulder aan te willen stoppen met zijn dirigentschap in Heerde. Er werden toen een tweetal afscheidsconcerten in de Sint Joriskerk te Amersfoort en in de Laurenskerk te Rotterdam georganiseerd en een groot afscheidsconcert op de thuisbasis Heerde. Een selectie uit de concerten in Amersfoort en Rotterdam is op CD gezet. Deze kreeg als titel mee: Alzo lief heeft God de wereld gehad. Op 13 maart 2001 nam Klaas Jan Mulder tijdens een galaconcert in het (uitverkochte) Concertgebouw in Amsterdam definitief afscheid van 'De Lofzang'. Een afscheid in stijl, maar bovenal muzikaal zoals Klaas Jan dat graag wilde. Christelijke Oratorium Vereniging 'Immanuel' Als dirigent was Mulder 31 jaar actief voor de Christelijke Oratorium Vereniging ‘Immanuel’ uit Kampen. Immanuel geeft traditiegetrouw elk jaar een voorjaarsconcert in de Buitenkerk te Kampen. Klaas Jan Mulder voerde bekende en minder bekende werken van vele componisten uit; Requiem van Fauré, De Elias en Paulus van Mendelssohn, De Koorfantasie van Ludwig van Beethoven, met Klaas Jan Mulder als piano-solist. Onder Klaas Jan Mulder concerteerde Immanuel tweemaal (1993 en 2001) in het Concertgebouw te Amsterdam. Christelijk Mannenkoor 'Sursum Corda' uit Enschede Gedurende enige jaren was Klaas Jan Mulder dirigent van Sursum Corda. Door zijn inbreng kreeg geestelijke muziek weer een belangrijke plaats in het repertoire van het koor. Dankzij zijn vakmanschap leefde Sursum Corda weer geheel op. Het werd een fijne periode waar dankbaar op terug wordt gezien. Organist Mulder was kerkorganist in de Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerk te Kampen. Als concertorganist gaf Mulder gemiddeld 200 concerten per jaar - in Nederland, Frankrijk, Canada, de Verenigde Staten tot Zuid-Korea - en maakte vele plaat- en cd-opnamen. Mulders orgelconcertprogramma's hadden het vast concept; Mulder begon met een ‘inleidend koraalspel’ en hij eindigde met een ‘koraalfinale’ van eigen hand. Daartussen klonken grote en kleine werken uit de gehele orgelliteratuur. Met dit programma-concept stond Mulder in de traditie van de orgelschool van Jan Zwart en Feike Asma. Die gewoonte om te beginnen met een inleidend koraalspel had Mulder overgenomen van Mendelssohn. Het improviseren aan het slot had hij van Piet van Egmond. Zijn orgelpubliek, dat aanvankelijk op het openings- en slotnummer van concerten afkwam, kreeg gaandeweg oog en oor voor de schoonheid de orgelcomposities van Jehan Alain, Hendrik Andriessen (Toccata), Johann Sebastian Bach, Marcel Dupré (Evocation-Final), César Franck (Fantasien, Final, Chorals) , Alexandre Guilmant (Sonaten), Frans Liszt (Ad Nos), Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (Sonaten, Preludes en Fuga's) Olivier Messiaen, Max Reger (Fantasien, Toccata), Julius Reubke (Psalm 94), Joseph Rheinberger (Sonaten), Louis Vierne (Final) en Charles-Marie Widor (Symfoniën). Klaas Jan Mulder maakte zijn eigen orgeltranscripties van bekende composities; Enigma Variaties, op. 36, van Edward Elgar, Largo uit de 9e Symphony "From the New World" (Op. 95), van Antonín Dvorak, maar ook diverse werken van Edward Grieg. Van zijn vele improvisaties op het orgel werd met name 'Ruwe stormen mogen woeden' zeer populair. Hoewel Mulder zelf wel eens moe werd van de verzoeken voor dingen die ik vroeger heb gespeeld. "Dan gaat het spontane er wel een beetje af". Mulder speelde van 1981 tot 2007 het 'traditionele ' Nieuwjaarsconcert in de Grote of Sint-Laurenskerk (Rotterdam). KaJeM Klaas Jan Mulder trok in de jaren tachtig met de formatie KAJEM - een samenwerkingsproject met popmusicus Ton Scherpenzeel - door Nederland. Bekende klassieke muziekstukken werden omgevormd tot moderne ritmische arrangementen voor orgel, slagwerk, basgitaar en synthesizer. Felle verlichting in diverse kleuren vormde het decor. Mulder zelf zag het project vooral als een muzikale grap en een zijpad. KAJEM werd bij de gereformeerde liefhebbers van het geestelijke lied in eerste instantie niet erg gewaardeerd, maar deed uiteindelijk niets af aan zijn populariteit voor deze kring. KAJEM werd diverse malen uitgezonden via de Evangelische Omroep. Er verschenen zes albums van KAJEM. Mulder-school Klaas Jan Mulder gaf slechts enkele leerlingen privé orgel- of pianolessen; Henk Noordman, Jan Zwanepol, Balt de Vries, Tinie Huizenga, Wouter van den Broek, Henk van Putten, Peter Bos, Nico de Graaf, Kees Brink. Af en toe kwamen er wel Conservatoriumstudenten bij Mulder voor diverse adviezen. Godsdienstige ontwikkeling Afkomstig uit de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland werd het gezin Mulder na de Vrijmaking in 1944 lid van de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt. Mulder sloot zich na 1967 bij de Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerken aan. Later begon hij minder belang te hechten aan dogmatische leerstellingen maar bleef het christelijk geloof wel trouw. Onderscheidingen *1990: zilveren onderscheiding van de Société Académique d'Éducation et d'Encouragement Couronnée par l'Académie française Arts, Sciences et Lettres, voor zijn betekenis voor de orgelcultuur in Frankrijk *1991: Ridder in de Orde van Oranje-Nassau *1994: Bij zijn zilveren jubileum als dirigent van Immanuel werd aan Klaas Jan Mulder de Gouden Erepenning van de stad Kampen uitgereikt. *Twee gouden platen en een platina plaat Improvisaties voor orgel op bladmuziek Klaas Jan Mulder heeft vele improvisaties voor orgel gespeeld. Hij noteerde onder andere een trio over Psalm 134. De improvisaties die op bladmuziek verschenen zijn, zijn door andere organisten genoteerd en door Klaas Jan Mulder gecorrigeerd. * Klaas Jan Mulder, Psalm 105, Psalm 21, Psalm 134, Aria over Gezang 91, uitg. Musicript 106 Amsterdam *Klaas Jan Mulder, Fantasie-Toccata over 'Wat God doet, dat is welgedaan', uitg. Joh. de Heer & Zn. 3003 Hilversum *Klaas Jan Mulder, Blijf bij mij Heer, uitg. Johannus Ede *Klaas Jan Mulder, Meditatie Psalm 133, uitg. Johannus Ede *Klaas Jan Mulder, Psalm 103 "in free style", uitg. Stichting Vox Humana Apeldoorn *Klaas Jan Mulder, Wie maar de Goede God laat zorgen, Intrada Psalm 95, uitg. Con Passione 6004 Hoevelaken *Klaas Jan Mulder, Fantasie Psalm 108, uitg. Con Passione 6006 Hoevelaken 2008 *Klaas Jan Mulder, Jezus is ons licht en leven, Meditatie Hoort gij die stemme, Wie maar de Goede God laat zorgen, uitg. Con Passione 6007 Hoevelaken *Klaas Jan Mulder, Psam 68, uitg. Con Passione 6010 Hoevelaken *Klaas Jan Mulder, De dag door Uwe gunst ontvangen/blijf bij mij Heer', Psalm 124, uitg. Con Passione 6011 Hoevelaken. Postume uitgave 2009 *Klaas Jan Mulder, Fantasie-Toccata over 'Wat God doet, dat is welgedaan', pianobewerking Kees Brink, met medewerking van Klaas Jan Mulder. Eerste editie 2003, tweede editie 2008 Discografie Klaas Jan Mulder heeft vele opnamen gemaakt. Hier volgt een selectie. LP en CD Orgelopnamen Veel van de onderstaande orgelopnamen later opnieuw op LP of op CD uitgebracht. Voor zover mogelijk wordt steeds de eerste uitgave met het jaar van de opname vermeldt. Bij de heruitgaven is het jammer dat een aantal opnamen, zoals Delft (improvisaties) en Hasselt (Jan Zwart) nog steeds niet compleet op CD zijn verschenen! LP *Klaas Jan Mulder bespeelt het orgel van de Martinikerk te Bolsward, Populair Concert deel 1 (Dureco 1967 131.011) *Klaas Jan Mulder bespeelt het orgel van de Martinikerk te Bolsward, Populair Concert deel 2 (Dureco 1967 11.929) *Klaas Jan Mulder improviseert aan het orgel van de Sint-Hippolytuskerk te Delft, Deel 1 (Dureco 1968 149.507) *Klaas Jan Mulder improviseert aan het orgel van de Sint-Hippolytuskerk te Delft, Deel 2 (Dureco 1968 149.508) *Klaas Jan Mulder bespeelt het orgel van de Martinikerk te Bolsward, Orgelklanken in de avond (1972 Philps 6440 055) *Klaas Jan Mulder speelt Virtuose Orgelwerken op het Carrels-orgel van de Grote-Kerk te Maassluis (1972 Cantilena MC 4916-4) *Klaas Jan Mulder bespeelt het van den Heuvel-orgel in de Hervormde Singelkerk te Ridderkerk (1973 BMG-249) *Klaas Jan Mulder bespeelt het orgel van de Ned. Herv. Kerk te Hasselt en het orgel van de Grote-Kerk te Dordrecht (1974 CNR 657.519) *Klaas Jan Mulder speelt en Improviseert aan het orgel van de Oude-Kerk te Amsterdam (Dureco 1975 149.021) *Klaas Jan Mulder speelt eigen bewerkingen op het Hinsz-orgel van de Martinikerk te Bolsward. (1976 Cantilena AG 1852) *Klaas Jan Mulder bespeelt het orgel van de Bovenkerk te Kampen (1977 Prelude 00020) *NEDERLANDSE ORGANISTEN 1: Arie Keyzer, Simon C. Jansen, Dirk Jansz. Zwart, Feike Asma, Thijs Kramer en Klaas J. Mulder. (Te Deum 90.15-G)(Te Deum 90.16-G) *Klaas Jan Mulder speelt werken van J.S.Bach & G.Fr.Händel aan het orgel van de Grote-Kerk te Breda (Dureco 1981 88.034) *Klaas Jan Mulder speelt op het orgel van de Oude-Kerk te Amsterdam (1979 Philips 6375 500) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Kerstconcert) bespeelt het Bätz-orgel van de Evangelische-Lutersekerk in Den Haag (1980 Philps 6423 345) *ORGELKLANKEN IN DE KERSTNACHT m.m.v. Klaas Jan Mulder, Feike Asma, Willem Hendrik Zwart, Jan Zwanepol en Dirk Jzn. Zwart. (Te Deum 149.079) *Klaas Jan Mulder in de wereldberoemde Basilika und Benediktinerabtei te Ottobeuren (Dureco 1981 149.140) *Klaas Jan Mulder speelt Jan Zwart aan het orgel van de Grote-Kerk te Hasselt (Dureco 1982 60.23-24) *Klaas Jan Mulder improviseert aan het van den Heuvel orgel in Katwijk aan Zee (Dureco 1983 149.124) *Klaas Jan Mulder bespeelt het beroemde orgel van de Sainte Clotilde te Parijs (25 jaar organist) (Dureco Benelux 1983 88.060) *Charles de Wolff en Klaas Jan Mulder bespelen het orgel van de Bovenkerk te Kampen (1984 CCHK 1001-Stereo) *Klaas Jan Mulder speelt Populaire Klassieken op het orgel van de Grote of Sint-Laurenskerk te Rotterdam (1985 Dureco Benelux 88.109) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Koraalbewerkingen van Mendelssohn, Mulder, Reger, De Wolff) Grote-Kerk Breda (Dureco 1986 Te Deum TD 149.147) CD *Klaas Jan Mulder (Orgelconcert) in de Grote-Kerk te Dordrecht (Dureco 1988 Te Deum 1150422) Eerste orgelcd in Nederland *Klaas Jan Mulder (Improvisaties) Grote of Sint-Laurenskerk te Rotterdam (1992 De Bazuin CD 5525) *Klaas Jan Mulder bespeelt orgels vanuit Nijmegen en Hasselt (1993 De Bazuin CD 5536) *Klaas Jan Mulder (In Concert) op een Johannus orgel vanuit de Grote Kerk in Elburg (1994 De Bazuin CD 5560) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Orgelklanken rond de Kerst) vanuit de Oude Kerk te Amsterdam (1994 De Bazuin CD 5565) *Klaas Jan Mulder (50 Jaar Organist) LIVE uit Den Haag, Dordrecht, Haarlem, Hasselt, Leiden, Maassluis, Rotterdam en Utrecht (1995 De Bazuin 2CD 5575) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Meesterlijke Improvisaties) LIVE uit de Evangelische-Lutherse Kerk te Den Haag (1995 De Bazuin CD 8655) *Klaas Jan Mulder speelt op orgels van Kampen; Bovenkerk, Broederkerk, Burgwalkerk, Buitenkerk en de Nieuwekerk (1997. De Bazuin CD 5615) *Klaas Jan Mulder, Orgue Cavaillé-Coll Sint Sernin, Toulouse, France (1998 Festivo 6921652) *Klaas Jan Mulder, Barok, Schnitger-orgel, Grote of Sint Michaëlskerk Zwolle (2001 Festivo 6951872) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Stars and Stripes) Grote of Sint Laurenskerk Rotterdam (2002 De Bazuin CD 5660) *Vier organisten (waaronder Klaas Jan Mulder) bespelen het voltooide orgel van de Oude Sint-Nicolaaskerk te IJsselstein. (2002 STH Quality Classics CD 1402872) *Klaas Jan Mulder, Orgue Cavaillé-Coll Sint Ouen, Rouen, France (2002 Festivo 6961.932) *Klaas Jan Mulder bespeelt orgelwerken uit de Duitse en Franse Laat Romantiek op het Walcker-orgel in Grote of Martinikerk Doesburg (2004 De Bazuin Classics CD/DVD Audio 30801) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Live-opnamen vanuit de Laurenskerk Rotterdam)- Een impressie van de traditionele nieuwjaarsconcerten met samenzang vanuit de Laurenskerk te Rotterdam. Speciale uitgave ter gelegenheid van het lustrumjaar 2005 (2005 De Bazuin 2CD 6031/6032) *Klaas Jan Mulder, Orgue Cavaillé-Coll Sint Ouen, Rouen, France (2006 Festivo 6962.102) Laatste orgelopname van Klaas Jan Mulder Begeleiding samenzang en koorzang *Samenzang te Elburg olv. Feike Asma ; Klaas J. Mulder orgel – Jubilate GL 2302 *Zingen met Klaas Jan Mulder& Pieter Stolk – vanuit de Herv. Dorpskerk te Nunspeet –Celesta 2375 505 *Gemeente-en Koorzang vanuit de Grote kerk in Tholen Klaas Jan Mulder orgel – TD 149001 *Zang- en orgelavonden in Laurens kerk Klaas Jan Mulder orgel en Sander van Marion– TD 149046 *Samenzang vanuit de Oosterkerk te Utrecht – Ik heb de vaste grond gevonden met o.a. Klaas Jan Mulder orgel STB 220149/50 dlp *Gemeentezang uit Barneveld, Hasselt, Tholen, Rotterdam en Kampen - Klaas Jan Mulder orgel Rotterdam en Tholen–TD 139 004 *Klaas Jan Mulder speelt en begeleidt samenzang, Immanuëlkerk te Wageningen (STH Records CD 1401112) Veel opnames zijn door Klaas Jan Mulder gemaakt, waarbij hij (mannen)koren begeleidt. Hieronder een, niet uitputtende, selectie. *Urker mannenkoor Halleluja, o.l.v. Frits Bode tot 1968. *Mannenkoor Urker Zangers, o.l.v. Frits Bode, later nog een cd opname van dit mannenkoor o.l.v. Jacob Schenk. *Urker Visserskoor Cresendo, o.l.v. Meindert Kramer. *Noordermannenkoor Rijsen, o.l.v. Hennie Slettenhaar. *Thools mannenkoor Rehoboth, o.l.v. Rijk Rijkse. *Mannenkoor Ethan Yerseke, o.l.v. Rijk Rijkse. *Mannenkoor Salvatori Nunspeet, o.l.v. Gerrit Bosman. Als dirigent Met zijn koren zijn er tientallen opnamen gemaakt. *Klaas Jan Mulder speelt de Grote Orgelmis van J.S. Bach m.m.v. Oratoriumver. ”Immanuël’’ te Kampen (Te Deum 91.015/016) Klaas Jan Mulder op orgel of piano met andere instrumentalisten Naast de onderstaande opnamen zijn er vanaf ca. 1973 verschillende opnamen gemaakt met Gebroeders (Henk en Rende) Brouwer trompet en Klaas Jan Mulder orgel. *Klaas Jan Mulder, orgel en Han Kapaan hobo, spelen geliefde geestelijke liederen (19.. De Bazuin 5509) *Koraalbewerkingen Klaas Jan Mulder, orgel en Han Kapaan hobo, (19.. De Bazuin 5534) *Mulder & Mulder favoriet klassiek Klaas Jan Mulder, piano en Jan Mulder orgel, (1995 De Bazuin 5555) *Klaas Jan Mulder, orgel en Matthijs Koene panfluit, Sonata (19.. De Bazuin 5592) *Ab Weegenaar, Fagot en Klaas Jan Mulder, Piano (1998 STH Quality classics 198018) *Ab Weegenaar, Fagot en Klaas Jan Mulder, Piano (1998 STH Quality classics 1499172) *Gradagio - Henk de Graaf, Klarinet en Klaas Jan Mulder, Piano (2001 STH Quality classic CD 1401192) *Hoe groot zijt Gij, Klaas Jan Mulder, orgel Arjan & Edith Post, trompet, (200. De Bazuin 5640) *Nocturne, Klaas Jan Mulder, orgel en piano, Kees Alers, fluit, (200. De Bazuin 5666) DVD *Johannus in concert deel 1 - The phenomenon: Pierre Pincemaille. (France) The master of phrasings: J. David Hart (U.S.A.) The virtuoso: Joseph Nolan (U.K.) The maestro of the low countries: Klaas Jan Mulder (The Netherlands) The musical painter: Rolf Henry Kunz (Germany) *Johannus in concert deel 2 - Five outstanding musicians take you into the world of Johannus: David Hart (U.S.A.) Rolf Kunz (Germany) Klaas Jan Mulder (The Netherlands) Joseph Nolan (U.K.) Pierre Pincemaille (France) *Een Uniek Klankbeeld - Klaas Jan Mulder & Het Kamper Mannenkoor Door Eendracht Verbonden, uitg STH Records Nijkerk MP3 *The most famous Dutch Church Organs played by Klaas Jan Mulder. 76 Recitals on 1 mp3 CD. 2005. DISKY MPR. 903338. MP3. Total time: 5 hours and 32 minutes. De eerste orgel MP3-disc ter wereld Boek: Wat harmonie vermag * In het jaar 2000 verscheen Wat harmonie vermag. Herinneringen en felicitaties bij de 70e verjaardag van Klaas Jan Mulder. Uitgegeven bij B.v. Uitgeverie de Banier, Utrecht. ISBN 90 336 26977, NUGI 642/924. Het boek is geschreven door Jan Smit. In dit boek vindt u Klaas Jan Mulder, gezien door de ogen van bekende musici, collega's, familieleden en een interview. Het boek is voorzien van ruim 200 foto's. Achterin het boek is een CD opgenomen. Externe link *Klaas Jan Mulder 1930-2008, Trouw, 12 november 2008 Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Kerkmuziek Categorie:Klassiek pianist Categorie:Nederlands dirigent Categorie:Nederlands organist Categorie:Nederlands pianist